A page register or page buffer may store data for writing to a non-volatile storage array, or data that has been read from the non-volatile storage array. A column or bit line of the storage array may be coupled to a data register, latch, buffer, or the like, that stores data of a read or write operation for the column. Multiple data registers or latches for a column of the storage array may provide additional caching or buffering. For example, a first data register for a column of the array may store data for an ongoing write operation, while a second data register for the column receives additional data for a subsequent write operation.